


Other Way Around

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Origin Story, Post Hogwarts AU, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin story of Snape & Granger, Wand Core Hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Way Around

-o0o-

The bell above the door tinkled, heralding a visitor to Ollivander’s empty shop. “Mr. Ollivander?” called Hermione. “I’ve come about the advertisement.”

“Back here, Miss Granger.”

Hermione entered the kitchenette, where she found Ollivander sitting with a guest. “Why, Mr. Snape. I heard you were off plucking plimpies or something.”

“All finished,” he replied airily. “A great success. Now I’m looking for my next quest.”

Ollivander nodded. “That’s why I asked you both to tea. I’ve decided to replenish my stores of rare wand ingredients. I’m in need of troll whiskers. In my day, such a quest took two hunters.”

-o0o-

Snape stared at Granger, his professional rival, who had underbid him on several lucrative contracts among European wandmakers. She returned his gaze coolly. 

“I _could_ use help,” she acknowledged thoughtfully. “Troll tunnels are hard to find, but I’m certain you have the _nose_ for it.”

Snape sneered. “And pray, what would _you_ bring to the partnership?”

She smirked. “I’m quite ... flexible, Mr. Snape.”

“Don’t bore us with tales of your pathetic sex life, Granger,” he drawled. “I shall split the fee with you, 70-30.”

Her smile dropped away. “The other way around, I think!”

-o0o-

While they haggled, Ollivander begged their wands in order to administer a good polishing. As he held them both, a most peculiar sensation overcame him. Distractedly, he walked back to his workshop. When he finally returned, tempers had begun to rise along with the decibel level. Their blistering insults were really most imaginative, but Ollivander paid no attention; he had a theory to test. 

He placed Hermione's wand in Snape’s hand. “Give it a wave, boy.” 

Snape automatically did as he was told. Rose-colored sparkles trailed behind, and they gasped at the beauty.

“Garrick,” murmured Snape, “This wand is ... quite ...”

-o0o-

Hermione accepted the dark wand she was offered. “Why, your wand likes me,” she marveled.

“Perhaps a fifty-fifty split, then, for this first quest,” said Snape in a bemused tone. 

Hermione nodded dreamily. “You will find the troll tunnels, and then ...”

“You’ll lead the way in,” he finished. 

Reluctantly, they traded back, then stood to leave. Ollivander handed them tickets to an 8:30 Portkey and watched as they walked out without goodbyes. Snape even held the door for Hermione. 

“The wand really does choose the wizard,” Ollivander said to himself. “Or perhaps in this case, the partner.”

-o0o-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GS100's "Other Way Around" challenge. Reviews welcome!


End file.
